Unexpected Time Travel
by pottermaniac6
Summary: What happens when Clary,Simon,Jace,Alec,Magnus,Isabelle time travel to the time of the Infernal Devices? Set after CoHF and during CP1 rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything**

 **/**

 **Third Person POV**

"Come on Magnus,make a portal,we can go to London just fine!",said Jace Herondale,rolling his eyes.

""Jace,I told you I could make it,why do you have to pester Magnus?"groaned Clary Fairchild,"This takes a lot of time."

"We have to get to London as fast as possible"yelled Alec Lightwood over the chorus,"Clary you cannot make a portal because you are too weak!"

"OK,I'll do it,honestly,you guys make me crazy",said Magnus,"but I warn you,it might go wrong."

"Just do it",said Isabelle Lightwood who was previously making out with Simon,her boyfriend

"Done",sighed Magnus"now get in,I'll come after you."

"Ok,"chorused everyone and they stepped in

 **Two minutes later**

"Who are you and why are you in the middle of our dining table while we are trying to have our supper?",shoutedWill Herondale and Jem Carstairs.

/

 **Did you like it,please review**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything**

 **/**

Chapter 2

Third Person POV

"And what do you think you are doing in the middle of our dining table?"

Jace, Clary, Simon, Alec, Isabelle and Magnus looked around them. They were in the London Institute all right but something was wrong. Everything looked ancient, somehow...

"And is that a PORTAL", yelled Henry Branwell excitedly. He was working on a new project just like that!

" Are you Magnus?", asked Tessa," but why are you so... glittery? "

"Who are you? Why are you here? I warn you, if you are against us,I have the full power of the Clave behind me,I am the Consul-"began Charlotte but was interrupted

"Hold on,YOU are not the Consul,Jia Penhallow is!"said Clary frowning.

"Magnus what is going on"said Will and Jace together to Magnus who was looking sad and surprised and there were tears in his eyes.

"You see,I brought you all back in time to the London Institute "he began but seeing their expressions,he added hastily "but it was an accident"

"You mean,you guys are from the future?"asked Jem when he finally found his voice.

"Yes"said Alec

"What's your last name"asked Will to Alec

"Lightwood "said Alec

"No,not a Lightworm!"yelled Will,"I thought you would be something nice"

"Will,they're not from our era and Gabriel is not that bad,he is going to marry Cecil right ?"

"Um...I guess we need some introductions " interrupted Simon awkwardly

"Ok,I'mWill,that's Jem,that's Charlotte,that's Henry,there is Sophie,that's Tessa,that is it",said Will pointing to everyone

"I am Clary,that's Jace, that's Simon,that's Alec,that's Isabelle and that's Magnus but I guess you already know him

said Clary pointing to everyone in her time

"So how did you get here"asked Tessa.

"Well it's a long story..."began Jace

/

 **That's Chapter 2**

 **How was it?Please make my day**

 **Thank you**

 **~pottermaniac6**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not posting for so long! Please don't hate me!**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and rewiewed**

 **Okay, so here's Chapter 3.**

 **Disclaimer-Sadly,I do not own anything. All rights go to Cassie Clare**

Chapter 3

"Well, it's a long story..." began Jace.

"It's not that long, it's small but complicated", interrupted Clary.

"OK, it's small but complicated, done?", said Jace annoyed

All the people from the past were staring at the people from the future with great interest. Tessa thought that the fact that the girls wore boys clothes was very strange. She was about to voice that thought but Alec interrupted by saying,"Wow look Isabelle, the girls here wear such long gowns. Can you imagine our Tessa wearing such a dress?". "Nope, but the designs on these dresses are outstanding, I wanna learn how to sew such a dress", answered the girl named Isabelle.

Just then Sophie came in and told the future people that their sleeping arrangements were ready. "Thank you Sophie" said Charlotte. "Now you all must be tired, especially you Magnus, magic can make anyone exhausted, so go upstairs, Will and Jemima will show you your rooms. Tomorrow's a big day again" she said to the future people. All of them nodded in agreement and Will and Jem got up to show the future people their rooms.

/

 **So, how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me by reviewing. I know it was small but I promise you that the next one will be bigger than this**

 **Thanks you!**

 **~pottermaniac6**


End file.
